The present invention relates to patient support apparatuses—such as, but not limited to, beds, stretchers, cots, operating tables, and the like—and more particularly to patient support apparatuses that have at least one powered wheel to assist in the movement of the patient support apparatus over a floor.
Patient support apparatuses are used in hospitals, nursing homes, and other healthcare facilities for both supporting patients within a room or other location, as well as transporting patients between rooms and/or other locations. While most patient support apparatuses include one or more wheels that allow the support apparatus to be wheeled from the first location to the second location, the weight and bulk of the patient support apparatus—including the weight of the patient supported thereon, can make it difficult for a caregiver to manually wheel the support apparatus from one location to another. This can be especially difficult when there are inclines in the floors of the healthcare facility, or when there are long distances involved, or when the patient and/or the support apparatus are heavy. This difficulty can be further exacerbated when it is desirable to maneuver the patient support apparatus into, or through, areas with little excess clearance, such as in elevators, rooms, or corridors, or when turning the patient support apparatus around a corner, or steering it past obstacles.
In the past, powered patient support apparatuses have been provided that include a powered wheel that is driven by a motor positioned on the patient support apparatus. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,224 issued to Hopper et al. In prior powered support apparatuses, the powered wheel responds to controls issued by a caregiver. In some instances, the caregiver controls the powered wheel by one or more handles positioned at an end of the patient support apparatus. When the caregiver pushes forward on the handle, the powered wheel powers the support apparatus forward. Conversely, when the caregiver pulls back on the handle, the powered wheel brakes or moves backward. A load cell, a potentiometer, or some other type of sensor may be used to sense the forward/backward pushing of the caregiver.
Despite the assistance of the powered wheel, prior art powered patient support apparatuses can still be difficult to use, and/or suffer from other disadvantages.